Things May Change
by La Maitresse' Dame
Summary: He cherished her as his, they exchanged 'I love you' every day. But, why did "she" have to die, a sacrifice made by "her" own self…Now a year has passed yet he was still filled with remorse but seemingly, he was confused at the young girl who had the same looks as her, suddenly appeared at the guild without a reason why…
1. Repeating Memories

_**Things may change**_

_**Chapter 1: Repeating Memories**__**  
**_

* * *

**Before you read the story below, as stated in the summary this story has something to do with reincarnation.**

**First of all, I am aware of what reincarnation is, a person who died will begin a new life in a new body w/ a different personality, in my story, the deceased one will be reincarnated as a different form with its original personality and blah, blah, blah...  
**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Time was said that it can heal wounds but, why hasn't his very own wounded heart not healed yet? Days and months took turns in fixing the pieces of his beating heart, tears couldn't do anything in returning to his very own self…

Being gloomy and sad all the time couldn't do a thing…it isn't much to revive the person he cherished and loved the most. Sadly, time can't repeat itself, the time where they were holding hands, talking long walks, kissing each other with harmonious feelings, and saying 'I love you.'

"Why did you leave me…?" he asked, his head arched at the sky where the white puffy clouds passed by "I thought you said you loved me?" he questioned again but, no answer came to respond

The glum raven haired mage lowered his head before opening the doors to his guild, Fairy Tail. The once noisy and frivolous place where laughs and fights had always began. But things can change, even if a single person was missing, it wouldn't be the same without their own whole-hearted celestial spirit mage, Lucy…

"Good Morning, Gray!" the female bartender greeted, her eyes seemed to give off a happy aura on the outside but, in the inside it stated 'sadness'

"Morning, Mira…!" Gray gave a little smile before sitting on one of the benches

"Gray, will you be taking a mission today?" a voice soared from behind the ice make mage, making him tense up in surprise "It's been weeks since you barely took one…"

"It depends on my mood, Erza." His dark blue eyes darted around the said armored person in front of him "By the way, where's that idiot?" he raised a brow, completely curios

"He's at 'that' place." The red head stated, showing a straight face at her team mate

"Oh…" Gray had nothing better to say than that, he knew that the pink headed dragon slayer was the closest to Lucy. The news of her being deceased didn't just affected him but, also affected his whole life, every morning he would go to her grave and talk about his day at the non-living stone slab that had the blond's name engraved on it.

"When are you going to get over it, Gray?" Erza asked as she sat at the bench in front of him "She decided that for herself, for us, and for you…everyone's worried about your state so try and cheer up even once in a while, you still have a life to enjoy with…" with that said, the re-equip mage stood up from her seat and headed off to the second floor of the guild to who knows why.

In the spur of the moment, two figures came running inside the guild "We're back!" the fire dragon slayer shouted with a big smile plastered on his face "Natsu, wait up!" the blue exceed exhaled

"Sorry, Happy!" Natsu scratched the back of his head

"Welcome back, Natsu!" Mira gave her signature smile as she continued to tend with her duties at the bar

"Oi stripper, wanna take a mission?" Natsu asked the raven head as he headed to where the latter was

"Who are you calling stripper, walking match-stick?" Gray retorted back with the same glare that he used from the other fights that they had

"Whatcha say, ice block?" as they butted heads, the so called fight started again. Mira sighed in relief, happy seeing that Gray was acting as he used to be, she knew deep down that he was still broken because of a certain loss.

"Will ya' shut it, flame-brain!"

"No, you shut it popsicle stick!"

"Fire breathing freak…!"

"Droopy eyes!"

"Tch! I said shut it squinty-" Gray's last word was cut off by a door that sudenly opened, there stood a girl that had golden blond hair that reached the back of her shoulders, her chocolate brown orbs that gave off a welcoming feeling, and most likely an alluring face that somewhat resembled "her"

"Excuse me…" the girl trailed off as she walked inside, closing the door behind her "I would like to join the guild…can I?" a blush of nervousness appeared from her cheeks

"O-Oh my, of course you can join." The white haired mage studied the girl, she knew that she had seen the same features before and she also knew who the person that perfectly resembled the girl. Not only Mira had the same thought but, also the whole guild that remained silent.

All of them were shocked that the girl that was standing in front of them was exactly a mirror copy of the bubbly mage that used to be with them but in a form of a child…

"Can you tell me your name…?" Mira was the first to break the silence that lingered throughout the guild

The blond girl's ears perked up by the question "I'm…I'm Lucy!" she answered with a big cheery smile though it faltered when she saw the looks of the other member's faces "I-Is there something wrong?"

The take-over mage thought over a moment before saying something "Don't mind them, can you also tell me how old you are and…your magic ability?"

"Oh sorry, I'm 13 and I still haven't mastered it yet but, I'm a Celestial Spirit Mage!" 'Lucy' beamed with a big grin

.

.

.

.

.

"Child…" Suddenly, a weary old voice spoke up from behind the bartender "Where did you come from?" the current master of Fairy Tail asked

"…I…I don't know…" the girl trailed off "I have no recollection of my memories but, I don't know why, this guild always seems to appear in my dreams…I thought I might be able to regain my memories back when I come and join the guild." Her hands were hiding at her back, Lucy was swinging her body from side to side taking glances from the small old man in front of her

Makarov gave a smile to Lucy "My child, you are free to choose whether or not to join the guild." He glanced at Mira, as she nodded in understanding and went to Lucy "Gray, Natsu, Erza, follow me to my office."

There Makarov sat on his arm chair, darting his eyes continuously at the three mages before clearing his throat…

"Master, what is the meaning of this?" Gray declared for an answer "Why does that girl, look like…" hurt was seen through his dark eyes

"Master, would you please explain?" Erza said with her brows in a furrow position

"Oi Gramps, will you just tell us!" Natsu aggravated in frustration "Natsu, calm down…" Happy mumbled from his shoulder, trying to comfort his partner

Makarov sighed before speaking his words "Lucy…was reincarnated into that girl you just saw…" he trailed off and took a look at their reactions, all eyes were widened in disbelief "Though Lucy's spirit is in that form, somehow…her memories are captivated inside of her."

"W-What?" Gray was the most shocked of all, the day where he dreamed of Lucy coming back to life came true but, his dreams swiftly shattered into pieces when he heard that her memories were lost and gone

"M-Master, can't we do something about it?" Erza's eyes were nearly tearing, her long beloved friend was now here and back but in a form of a frail-looking girl

"This is where you three come in. I want all of you to regain her memories back by befriending her first…especially you Gray…" Makarov stated with a solemn look "That is all…"

"Yes, Master…" the three excluding Happy, said simultaneously. Erza was the first to get out then, Natsu and lastly Gray…but, before the ice mage would continue to fret inside his mind, Makarov up and went calling for him.

"Gray…" Makarov called him out, causing the said person to crawl out of his thoughts

"Yes?" Gray whipped his head at the man

"Do you still love Lucy?" seriousness was washing over the Master's face, Gray was taken aback by the question and just made a simple response "You already know the answer to that..." he sighed before going out

"Figures…" a sigh of relief was heard by Makarov, he knew something like this would be happening so, he just waited at the side lines for it to appear itself.

* * *

**=-=After 1 Month=-=**

"Neh, Gray!" the thirteen year old Lucy exclaimed "Can we go home now?" she massaged her eye lids before staring at the raven head

A month has passed and Lucy's relationship with the guild became intact by every second but seemingly, the girl became more attached to Gray like a magnet. The celestial mage also lived with him by orders from the Master and with a squealing Mira.

Gray gave a little smile "Oh, why?" he looked down, Lucy was a bit taller than Wendy, who she also became good friends with over the month

"I feel sleepy…" a yawn escaped from her mouth and Gray just chuckled at the sight

"Fine, let's go home." He stretched his hand out and offered it to Lucy, the girl had no reason not to accept it and gladly took his hand before they proceeded to Gray's house

"My, my, aren't they just cute together?" Mira said, putting a hand to her cheek

"Uhn!" Levy agreed while looking at the disappearing figures "But…I hope Lu-chan get's her memories back…Gray still must be hurting inside…" she said with a hint of glum in her tone...

* * *

**Mademoiselle's Notes:**

Urm...The first chapter feels a bit rushed...

I mean, there's already a time skip :'O

Though it's what I planned from the start, this story might be a 5-shot or more?

Nevermind-

Farewell-

Just kidding xD


	2. Thriving Feelings

_**Chapter 2: Thriving Feelings**_

_Gray gave a little smile "Oh, why?" he looked down, Lucy was a bit taller than Wendy, who she also became good friends with over the month _

"_I feel sleepy…" a yawn escaped from her mouth and Gray just chuckled at the sight_

"_Fine, let's go home." He stretched his hand out and offered it to Lucy, the girl had no reason not to accept it and gladly took his hand before they proceeded to Gray's house_

"_My, my, aren't they just cute together?" Mira said, putting a hand to her cheek _

"_Uhn!" Levy agreed while looking at the disappearing figures "But…I hope Lu-chan get's her memories back…Gray still must be hurting inside…" she said with a hint of glum in her tone_

* * *

**Lucy's POV**

Me and Gray had just arrived at his home an hour ago, and for some utter reason my sleepiness disappeared in an instant. I sprawled on top of Gray's bed, in which he insisted for me to use since the day I came to live at his own place.

The room was dark but I didn't care, I had many things going on with my thoughts…

I sighed.

It was 1:00 o'clock…in other words midnight…my body still had little energy in it so, I took it as a go and went outside the room to get something to drink.

"Ah, that was refreshing." I mumbled to myself before putting the glass near the sink, then I headed to where Gray was sleeping, which was the couch. I always kept telling him that I'm fine if we slept together in the same bed but, he would always answer with a flushed face and decline immediately.

"Gray…" I whispered into thin air, the latter was sleeping peacefully like a baby. I smiled at his sleeping form before brushing strands of hair that was in the way of his eyes and it came again…

The weird feeling that always come forth every time I'm near him, though I always shrugged it off easily…I mean…it's not like I'm developing feelings for him, right?

"Lucy…" suddenly I heard Gray utter my name in breaths "Why...leave...me…?" a blush made its way to my face, I had no clue why but, his voice was just intoxicating that it may kill you in one swift blow.

Again, I sighed.

I directed myself back to my room to continue my good night doze, there…sleep took over me and my mind peacefully…

* * *

"_Lucy!" a happy go lucky voice shouted "Let's go on a mission together!" he raised his fist in the air_

"_Aye!" a blue cat agreed from behind "We're out of fish…!" the cat waved its paw around in dismay_

"_Oi flame brain, who says you can take Lucy with you!" a half naked mage came up to the pink haired idiot_

"_What's your problem, droopy eyes!" the dragon slayer retorted back_

"_You, you little squint!" Gray bawled out "Last time Lucy went with you, she was almost pierced into a wall!" _

"_At least she's safe, stripper!" they butted foreheads as the shouts and yells continued_

"_Not again…" Lucy sighed inwardly as she headed to the bar "Mira can I have anything to drink?" the blond girl asked in a mannerly way of speaking_

"_Sure thing, Lucy!" the bartender, Mira, chimed before turning around and tending to her drink_

"_Neh Mira, where's Erza?" Lucy questioned the white haired mage_

"_Oh…Erza went out to buy herself some cake." Smiling, Mira gave Lucy a glass filled with juice, Lucy took no hesitation and drank it quickly_

"_Lucy," Mira stated, the blond arched her head at the take-over mage "Have you and Gray done 'it' yet?" she asked out of the blue, as for Lucy…the poor girl almost choked on her beverage, her face was ten times blushing than usual_

"_W-What a-are you t-talking about, M-Mira?" Lucy spouted, stuttering vigorously. Such a 'lovely' question to begin her day._

"_My my, you have?" Mira giggled yet again before speaking up "Let's ask Gray." She smiled deviously, Lucy gulped a lump in her throat_

"_N-No…MIRA!" Lucy shouted in disbelief, her face still blushing furiously_

"_Gray, come here!" Mira called him out before the ice mage whipped his head and headed to the direction_

"_What is it, Mira…?" Gray looked at Lucy, her face was succumbed with different colors just like a rainbow…a weird looking rainbow_

"_Neh Gray, have you and Lucy done 'it'?" the older mage asked in curiousness, ignoring the protests coming from Lucy_

"_W-Why a-are y-you a-asking m-me t-that?" Gray was no better, his staggering was way too much than Lucy's_

"_Oh, you know…" another devious smile came from Mira's own lips, the two gulped simultaneously before taking glances at each other_

"_Joy…"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was now an early morning, Lucy woke up by the opened curtains. Yawning and stretching her body and wiping a tear from her eye. She eyed her surroundings first before realizing something.

"What a weird dream…" Lucy uttered to herself, her voice echoing inside the room

"_Was…that a remnant of my memory…?" she thought, _the girl wasn't sure of her answer but, it seemed to be that way.

In a dream where she was at the same age as Gray, but one thing that puzzled her thoughts was why Gray and Natsu…not to mention Mira, are still at their current age…

The thirteen years old Lucy glanced at the clock, it was nine in the morning and she expected that fully. Lucy massaged her temples before getting up from the bed and heading out of the door.

"Oh, you're awake!" Gray, who came out of the kitchenette exclaimed "I made brunch." He smiled at the little girl, urging her to come with him

"Uhn…"

They ate in silence, Gray was stealing glances at Lucy from time to time while the latter was still busy thinking about the 'dream' that was still fresh in her mind…

"Is there something wrong? Are you ill?" Gray was worried, it was hugely written on his forehead and Lucy knew that very well

"No…I'm just thinking about something…" Lucy uttered while taking a small bite from the bread in her hand

"Oh?" Gray raised a brow "What is it? You can ask me anything." He assured her, curiosity sure got the best of him

Lucy remained silent for awhile, she was thinking on whether or not to tell the young man about the dream she just had…

"Gray," the celestial mage called out "I got a bit of my memory back." She blinked two times before eyeing the male mage

"You did?" he was happy and sad at the same time. Happy, because he thought that the girl may finally realize who he is and sad, because he was afraid that it had something to do with her…death.

"Yeah!" Lucy just gave him a big grin before continuing to eat her late breakfast

* * *

**-)|o-o|(-**

"Good morning, Lucy, Gray!" Mira chimed happily at the two figures entering the guild

"Mira-san! Morning!" Lucy waved a hand at the take-over mage

"I told you to call me Mira!" the white haired woman exclaimed

"But, Mira-san is older than me." The little blond pouted, while Gray chuckled behind her

"Then, what about Gray?" Mira said in a matter of fact tone, she tugged her lips upward

"T-That's because…he's an idiot!" Lucy's face was red as a rose

A certain brow twitched from behind "I didn't hear you, can you repeat that?" Gray annoyingly said, he pinched the key bearer's cheeks to the extent of stinging

"I'm s-sowie!" she said while her cheeks were still being tugged on

"I know-"

"Kyaa~" Mira squealed in delight, which made her cut Gray's statement "You two are just so cute!" putting a hand to her cheek, out of nowhere Mira pulled out a camera and started capturing pictures of the two

"Ouch…" Lucy whimpered as she caressed her cheeks

Unexpectedly, a pink haired mage came rapidly running to where she was with a blue exceed tailing behind.

"Lucy!" Natsu shouted happily "Let's go on a mission!" he grinned in rejoice

"Aye!" Happy cheered joyfully

"_Ugh…"_ Lucy thought while gripping her forehead _"What is this? Déjà vu?"_

"Oi…you okay there?" Gray asked, the raven head was peeking behind her

"N-Never better!" Lucy stuttered with a flushed face, which only made Gray more curious "What mission is it this time, Natsu-san?"

Natsu just continued to grin and handed her the piece of paper, Lucy took it and began to read its contents.

"Return a stolen ring from a Vulcan at Mt. Hakobe, reward money is 100,000,000 jewels and a…" Lucy rubbed her eyes, not believing what was written then widened them "A Golden Key?"Sparkles were now hinted in her chocolate brown orbs, Gray and Natsu just laughed at her enthusiasm while Happy climbed on top of her head.

"So do you want to go or not?" the fire mage asked, waiting for an answer

"Definitely!" Lucy told him, her hands clasped together

"I'll go too, just in case…" Gray said in a straight face while darting his eyes at Natsu, he put a hand on Lucy's shoulder before giving her a smile

"_There it is again…that feeling…" _Lucy said in her thoughts, her heart skipped a beat from the close contact they made and it began to confuse her more…

Little did she know that she was already falling in love…

* * *

**Mademoiselle's Notes:**

Sigh...This is getting harder for me to do!

The more lazier I get, the less inspiration...

What do you readers think of my story?


	3. To Forget

_**Chapter 3: To Forget**_

"_I'll go too, just in case…" Gray said in a straight face while darting his eyes at Natsu, he put a hand on Lucy's shoulder before giving her a smile_

"_There it is again…that feeling…" Lucy said in her thoughts, her heart skipped a beat from the close contact they made and it began to confuse her more…_

_Little did she know that she was already falling in love…_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"C-Cold…" a young blond muttered while shivering continuously, she whipped her head at her other three companions.

Gray was looking fine, as an ice mage he could tolerate even a negative temperature, Natsu also didn't have any problems but, from time to time you could see him dither in discontent. As of Happy, the blue exceed was snuggling near the fire mage's scaly scarf.

"That's because you're wearing such thin clothing." The raven head pointed out chivalrously in a straight face "Oi fire breath, still haven't spot a cave? Or has your brain malfunctioned already?" he snickered at the pink haired mage

"Shut it ice cube, I'm a directional genius and you're not!" Natsu bawled out while an angry icon visibly appeared from his forehead

"Says who, walking match stick?" Gray retorted back as Lucy sighed, she knew very well that they were going to start another useless fight, be it in the heat or not.

Another little sigh escaped her lips, suddenly the blond girl evilly smirked. She kneeled down before making a ball out of soft white snow, two to be exact and equivalently threw it at the same time.

"HEY!" the dragon slayer and the ice make mage shouted out monotonously, the two diverted their heads and squinted their eyes at the celestial mage

"What was that for-" before Natsu could even finish his statement, Lucy quickly spat out a two word sentence

"We're here." Lifting her arm up and pointing at the direction, the other two looked up in awe at the cave that stood in front of them

"I told you I was a directional genius!" Natsu grinned like an idiot "Beat that, stripper!" he jumped in glee

"Natsu, stop jumping or I'll fall off!" the blue furred cat spoke up, jolting

"Sorry, Happy!" the fire dragon slayer smiled apologetically while scratching the back of his head

"We just need to beat the shit out of a Vulcan, right?" Gray asked with both of his hands in his pocket, the girl beside him just nodded in response while her eyes pinpointed every direction of the cave

"Let's go then!" Natsu exclaimed before rushing inside "Aye!" Happy raised his paw as the exceed tailed behind

As the four went inside the ice clad cave, the first thing they noticed that it was colder inside it rather than the outside.

"T-Too c-cold!" Lucy spoke in shivers, Gray immediately studied her and took off his long coat and slung it over the girl's shaking shoulders

"Don't take it off." Gray straightly said, little did he know that a visible blush was shown on Lucy's cheeks

"Thanks-" before the young mage could even finish her statement, a certain fire mage up and went shouting between fire spouting from his mouth

"Oi! Happy found the ring!" the pink haired mage announced in joy

"Aye!" Happy said, holding up a cube of ice with the ring frozen inside it "This mission is so easy!"

"Then…" Lucy trailed off as Gray looked at her

"Hnn?" He raised a brow

"I can finally have my golden key!" the girl yelled out in joy, jumping around with Natsu and Happy, while Gray just stood at the background showing a dumbfounded look.

"You three, stop frolicking aro-WATCH OUT!" Suddenly, a vulcan jumped in out of nowhere. Knowing Natsu, he took heed and grabbed Lucy to safety

"I-Is that the Vulcan?" Lucy gave a disgusted look at the anthropomorphic monster and back at her two comrades

"Pretty much." Gray nodded quizzically

"WHO DARE STEAL RING!" the Vulcan with white fur raised its voice loudly, pounding its fists in its chest repeatedly

"Oh no!" Happy frowned "There's more of them!" the exceed lifted its paw up at the group of vulcans arriving

"Heh…Droopy eyes let's make a bet, whoever beats the most monkey faced giants gets to make the loser dress up as a maid!" Natsu grinned mischievously as he prepared his fighting stance

"Better keep your promise Squinty, cause I'm the one who's gonna win!" Gray sneered back at him while Lucy slapped her forehead mentally at the two's idiotic bet

"Now's not the time you two!" Lucy yammered as she took out a golden key from her pocket "Gate of the Golden Bull, I open thee: Taurus!" the girl chanted as a small flash of light ensued revealing a humanoid resembling a cow

"Moo~ Lucy-chan is the best!" Taurus stated in a sing sang voice

"Taurus defeat those…animals?" the young blond ordered as her spirit comprehended with, jumping in the air and swinging the massive axe around like a maniac

"Ice Make: Lance!" the raven haired man bawled out and started shooting towards the bunch of vulcans, impaling them

"Crimson Lotus: Exploding Flame Blade!" Natsu finished off the rest with a torrent of blade-shaped flames, instantly knocking out the remaining enemies

"Is the key safe, Happy?" Lucy asked, arching her head up at the floating cat holding the same cube of ice with the ring in it

"Aye!" Happy smiled, flying down to Lucy's head

"Now that that's over, let's claim the award!" Lucy raised a fist in the open air, making the others sweat-drop at the girl's rejoice

* * *

**|=69=|**

After the group directed themselves out of the cave, they headed towards the small village located in Mt. Hakobe. There they saw the mayor waiting for them with a joyful smile plastered on his face…

"I see you got the ring back…!" the Mayor clasped his hands together in glee "As I promised, here's the award…1,000,000 Jewels and a Golden Key-"

"Give it!" Lucy swiftly snatched the key from the man's hand and started jumping around chanting the word "key" continuously

"Sorry about that, she just really wanted the key." Gray scratched the back of his head with an apologetic expression

"Natsu, look at all the money! We can buy lots and lots of food!" Happy started drooling a waterfall while Natsu licked his lips, thinking about all the kinds of food he could eat

"A-Anyways…Thanks…" Gray said but was interrupted by the old man

"No, I should be the one to thank all of you…" the Mayor trailed off "That ring was handed down from generations and because of my carelessness I lost it while traveling inside the cave." He waved his hand repeatedly

.

.

.

It was already the afternoon, and the three had just arrived in front of the guild. Unfortunately, Lucy had doze off from the not so long mission and was currently being carried by Gray while Happy was sleeping on top of Natsu's head, mumbling "fish" every minute and second.

"Ah, welcome back…Lucy! Are you alright?" the take-over mage fussed out, running towards the young girl behind Gray's back

"Don't worry, she's just sleeping." Gray looked over his shoulder and became appeased at Lucy's cute sleeping form

"Is that so?" the white haired mage let out a sigh of relief

"Mmhm…" Seemingly, Lucy moved a little as her eyes began to open "Morning…" she gave out a yawn while fixating her surroundings

"It's still afternoon, you idiot!" Gray chuckled at her

"It is?" the blond massaged her eye lids, Gray kneeled down as Lucy got off from his back "Gray, you have scratches all over!" Lucy tugged her lips downward at the sight

"All of us do." The ice mage pointed at Natsu, who also had scrathes and small bruises, was challenging a member to a duel

"You two follow me inside the infirmary, let's get those wounds patched up!" Mira showed a cheery smile

After Mira had finished tending to both of them, she left the two alone to continue her duties at the bar. It was utterly silent inside the small room, Lucy and Gray took glances from each other but, no words came out from either of them…

"So…where's the key you got?" Gray started, nervously looking at the person in front of him

"Oh!" Lucy lifted a finger "I almost forgot about that…let's see…" she started rummaging through the key ring and took out the golden key that shimmered gorgeously in the light

"Wha…Isn't that the…" Gray widened his eyes, he thought it was all too true to happen

"Leo!" Lucy finished his sentence, and then suddenly pain started to flow into her body. The celestial mage gripped her head with an uneasy expression, beads of sweat rolled down to her neck.

Lucy accidentally let go off the key in her hand and started to squirm in discontent.

"L-Lucy?Get a hold of yourself!" the dark eyed mage gripped the blonds' petite shoulders "What's wrong?" he yelled out, hoping to get a response but, no single word escaped the girl's lips.

To his dismay, Lucy's world was already blacked out for no reason…

* * *

**|=69=|**

_"Lucy! You're already out of magic, stop it!" a strawberry blond haired man covered with blood and scratches shouted at the wounded girl beside him_

_"But I have to, Loke!" the blond mage shouted back at him_

_All because of a mission that had gone wrong, a dark mage that could battle it out with Zeref was powerful enough to beat Fairy Tail's Team Natsu. But, unfortunately Lucy was the last one standing since the celestial mage had just come back from the battle ground._

_Lucy had already used up all of the keys that she owned, and the Lion spirit was the only one remaining. Though, even the leader of the zodiac won't make a difference in defeating the strong mage._

_The key bearer only had one last plan to cover out, which is the spell known as…Urano Metria_

_"L-Lucy…" Gray stuttered at his lover, looking dismay from knowing the outcome of over using magic "Don't..." he tried to get up and grab Lucy to safety but, the mass of strength that he lost didn't want to agree with him_

_"We don't have any other choice…" Lucy gave a solemn look from Gray to Loke. The Lion spirit, was fully aware of the consequences and wanted to stop it but, because of the large gash on his arm, he couldn't even walk a foot closer._

_"Survey the Heaven, Open the Heaven..." Lucy had begun to chant the powerful incantation, Gray and Loke could only watch at her from the sidelines_

_"All the stars, far and wide. Show me thy appearance..." In the course of time, light commenced around Lucy and enveloped her whole body_

_"With such shine, O Tetrabiblos..." her eyes glinted brightly with a hence yellowish glow_

_"LUCY!" Gray screamed out with all that was left in him, pain was evident in his voice_

_"I am the ruler of the stars, Aspect became complete..." Lucy continued to recite the spell as tremendous force was getting ready to hit its target "Open thy malevolent gate. O 88 Stars of the heaven...Shine!"_

_"STOP IT!" Gray screeched painfully, his voice already sore from the loud shouting. He knew it was useless yet, he didn't want this to end right now_

_"Urano Metria!" She shouted the last two words, he wanted to stop it but it was already __the end_

_"Farewell, beloved Fairy Tail…" a quiet whisper aroused from the clear atmosphere..._

* * *

**Mademoiselle's Notes:**_  
_

Yo~

Gray was quite mature here, don't you think so?

I know it's crap, don't rub it in x|**  
**

* * *

**_So that's the reason why she died, see? that memory flashback up there?  
_**

* * *

Please review for your and my sake xD

Heh~


	4. Unexpected Things

_**Chapter 4: Unexpected Things**_

**I dearly thank to those who reviewed:**_**  
**_

**HinaSnowBastia **

thebeautywithin13

**Schnow-flakes**

NarutoxFanxlove

**VanillaStratos**

gRayLu010

**Natto'n'aliens**

anja

**RosesxandxNotes**

Guest (7/18/12)

**Guest (7/22/12)**

* * *

"_Oh!" Lucy lifted a finger "I almost forgot about that…let's see…" she started rummaging through the key ring and took out the golden key that shimmered gorgeously in the light_

"_Wha…Isn't that the…" Gray widened his eyes, he thought it was all too true to happen_

"_Leo!" Lucy finished his sentence, and then suddenly pain started to flow into her body. The celestial mage gripped her head with an uneasy expression, beads of sweat rolled down to her neck._

"_L-Lucy?Get a hold of yourself!" the dark eyed mage gripped the blonds' petite shoulders "What's wrong?" he yelled out, hoping to get a response but, no single word escaped the girl's lips._

_But to his dismay, Lucy's world was already blacked out for no reason…_

* * *

**Gray's POV**

I couldn't rest, I was feeling uneasy.

Lucy…

It's already been an hour since she hadn't woken up and I'm worried to the extent of not leaving her alone.

"Gray," I heard Mira call for me, she stood near the opened door with a worried look on her always smiling face "Shouldn't you go home, I can take care of Lucy for-"

"It's fine Mira, I'll be staying here until she wakes up." I straightly said, giving an assured expression

"If you say so but, don't stay too long…" Mira sighed before walking out of the infirmary

Silence…here it was again, I could only hear breathing next to me and I knew too well who it was…

"Mmhm…" Suddenly, I heard Lucy mumble then eventually she quietly sleep-talked "Gray…who am…I…"

'You're Lucy…' I whispered into her ear before kneeling down and placing a soft kiss on her forehead

"G-Gray?" Luck wasn't on my side, Lucy jolted awake by the small action

"Y-Yeah? Are you alright now?" My heart skipped a beat, hoping she didn't find out what I did awhile ago

"Eh…Did something happen?" Lucy raised a brow and sat up on the bed

"Apparently, you fainted all of a sudden." I told her with a hint of worry in my tone

"…" I noticed she kept quiet and that kept me wondering why. That was when I remembered something important.

"I forgot, you dropped this awhile ago..!" I stated as I rummaged through my pocket and took out a small shimmering golden key

"Please keep it for now…" Lucy trailed off as I looked at her like she was an insane little girl "My head hurts a lot when I look at it, it might have something to do when I fainted…" she frowned

"Are you really okay?" I asked her again, hoping that she'll understand

"Yup!" Lucy showed me a bright smile, the same smile that she would always give to me

* * *

**Normal POV**

It was another new day, Lucy and Gray were walking to the guild, the ice mage kept glancing from time to time, still wondering about the key.

Gray took a small peek at the small object inside his pocket, after that he sighed before putting it back…

"Lucy?" the raven head called out

"What's wrong, Gray?" the little blond arched her head up, facing the older mage

"Yesterday…" the dark eyed man stopped walking as he darted his eyes at his companion "You got your memory back, didn't you?"

"Well…not all of it…" Lucy muttered the last part but, was loud enough for Gray to hear it

"Did you remember something?" He quietly uttered, nothingness was heard in his tone

"Eh?"

"What did you remember?" Gray shouted, grasping the girl's petite shoulders

Good thing that the two were in a place where there were less people strolling around…

"G-Gray…?" Lucy's eyes widened, she was shaking and surprised by the sudden outburst from an unexpected person

"Lucy! Just answer the question!" Gray bawled out again, he didn't know what got over him, it was like his mind was being controlled by someone. The mage was scared…scared that Lucy would immediately find out about her death…he was exaggerating…

"I-I…" the brown eyed girl stuttered yet the grip from her shoulders began to tighten more "G-Gray…y-you're h-hurting me!" she screamed out, which made Gray snap out of his actions

"Ah…!" Gray hastily released the poor girl from his hard grip, he widened his eyes and examined both of his shaky hands "W-What am I-"

Unfortunately, his words were cut off by the sounds of loud weeping. He glanced at the direction, it was Lucy…her whole body was shaking and wet tears kept falling down to her neck.

He stood up and went near the girl, pretty much he wanted to beat himself badly for his incoherent actions "L-Lucy, let me explain-"

"GET AWAY FROM ME!" Lucy was curled up into a ball, her hands were covering her alluring features "I don't even know you anymore!" with that said, Lucy stood up and ran away as fast as her legs could take her.

Gray could only follow her, his face was mixed with different emotions but, guilt was very visible from it…

The celestial mage was still running, she was already getting exhausted but she wanted to go somewhere far away. Lucy noticed that she was at a secluded location, a place that was fresh with air and full of rocks and plants almost similar to a forest.

She stopped in front of a small pond then glanced at her back, hoping for Gray not to catch up with her. Lucy went near the said place and looked at her reflection from the clear water, her serene face was was stained with dry tears and her eyes were swollen.

Lucy washed her face promptly before continuing to walk at a place that she had no knowledge of, but suddenly, a blatant sound was heard…

"Lucy, where are you?" it was Gray…he was nearby and the latter knew it all too well

"G-Gray…?" the blond haltingly exclaimed

"I…I found you…!" Gray said in breaths, he was panting so hard from all the running

"W-Why?" the key bearer retreated a few steps back, but one thing that she didn't know that she was behind a small cliff, which wasn't noticed by her "Eh!" her eyes widened, she was too careless

"LUCY!" Gray ran at a great speed and quickly caught the girl's fragile body to safety "You i-idiot…" he mumbled into her soft golden hair

"I already lost you once, I don't want to lose you again…!" Lucy kept silent, she didn't move an inch from the ground

"Please forgive me, I'm sorry…" Lucy looked up in disbelief, Gray…was crying, his arm was wrapped around her protectively while his other free arm was covering his eyes

"I…forgive you, Gray…" the young mage lifted her arms to hug him intently "It's also my fault…"

* * *

**-=)|o-o|(=-**

After the two made up from the recent scenario, they rushed back to the guild hoping that they didn't worry anyone of their friends…

"Neh, Gray…" Lucy called out while the said person looked at her with a raised brow

"What is it?"

"A while ago, you said that you lost me once…" Lucy contemplated "What did you mean by that?" she asked

"That?" the ice mage tugged the corner of his lips downward, he didn't want to answer the question…yet.

"Come on, tell me-"

All of a sudden, a white puff of smoke appeared and a young man clad in a black suit came into sight…

"I can finally see you again…Lucy." The strawberry blond headed man gave a sincere smile, his eyes were certainly teary even behind the black rimmed glasses that he wore

"Who...?" Lucy raised a brow, a puzzled expression plastered on her face

"Loke?" Gray widened his eyes for the second time of the day, he just couldn't believe it.

Things weren't just ready for the best...

* * *

**Mademoiselle's Notes:**

Gah!

While writing this...it nearly made me... T.T

What do you guys think about it?

Please Review~


	5. Life's Answer

_**Chapter 5: Life's Answer**_

**I owe my life to:  
**

_**Otaku'25 **_

_**vanillaxxangel**_

_**MartiaLae **_

_**RosesxandxNotes **_

_**bananapower**_

_**Hinagiku Zeelmart**_

_****__**VanillaStratos**_

_**Schnow-flakes**_

_**Guest (7/27/12)**_

_**Guest (7/31/12)**_

_**Guest 2 (7/31/12)  
**_

* * *

**For reviewing the previous chapter, I hope you guys favor this one too...I'm not satisfied with it a little..  
**

* * *

"_That?" the ice mage tugged the corner of his lips downward, he didn't want to answer the question…yet._

"_Come on, tell me-" _

_All of a sudden, a white puff of smoke appeared and a young man clad in a black suit came into sight…_

"_I can finally see you again…Lucy." The strawberry blond headed man gave a sincere smile, his eyes were certainly teary even behind the black rimmed glasses that he wore_

_"Who...?" Lucy raised a brow, a puzzled expression plastered on her face_

"_Loke?" Gray widened his eyes for the second time of the day, he just couldn't believe it._

_Things weren't still ready for the worst…_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Gray, do you know him?" The young celestial mage raised a brow, questions inside her were hollering over to come out

"You can say that…" The raven head answered, not taking his eyes off at the green eyed man

"Actually, I'm also from the guild, Lucy-chan." Loke removed his glasses before wiping his teary eyes, then put them on again

"Really? How come I didn't see you then?" Lucy widened her eyes, while Gray just watched the two conversing with each other

"Ah, that…" The celestial spirit clamped his mouth shut, he couldn't find a right excuse or rather…a lie

"H-He was on a long mission, right…Loke?" Gray interrupted, looking flustered and dismayed at the same time

"R-Right!" Loke gave a grin as he scratched the back of his head nervously

"Then how do you know my name?" The blond girl blinked her eyes innocently, looking back from Loke to Gray.

The girl really knew how to trap a person from a conversational method…

"A-Ah…" The dark eyed mage fidgeted, giving Loke the 'what-now' look

"Gray told me about you, you're a celestial mage correct?" The strawberry blond spirit glinted his eyes

"Yeah!" Lucy exclaimed happily, not minding the nervous looks on her companions' faces

* * *

**Gray's POV**

We arrived at the guild a minute ago, and just like what we had expected, the guild was worried and sick about me and Lucy.

They were also surprised to see Loke back, still with the same look that they had always imagined. Apparently, me and Loke were outside the guild, hoping to clear everything about the current situation…

"You came back…" It wasn't a rhetorical question, I told him in a concise statement

"That's because my key is back to its original owner." Loke gave out a long sigh, he leaned on the wall for support

"I bet you already know what's happening." I guessed, which was right since I saw him curt a swift nod

"I already knew this would happen though," He trailed off "Too bad her memories are captivated."

"You knew yet, you didn't even come when she appeared at the guild?" I bawled out, my eyes were knitted together

"Lucy didn't have my key that day, she only owned Aquarius, Taurus, and Cancer…the ones that she originally owned." Loke explained

"Shouldn't you be telling her-"

"No…It's better if she doesn't find out about…_that_." I calmly told him ad my eyes darted on the ground

Silence ensued not after the short conversation, but after awhile…the spirit broke the quiet atmosphere…

"Well, I'll be going now."

"Already?"

"Remember? I can't stay out too long in Earth land…see ya'." Loke waved at me before disappearing, leaving a white puff of smoke behind.

* * *

**Normal POV**

"Ah, Gray you're back!" Lucy came rushing to the said mage who entered the guild

"Lucy." The ice mage showed a bright smile at the girl

"Where's Loke-san?" The blond asked, looking intently at Gray "Did he leave?"

"Yes, he did…He wanted to go home and get some rest." Gray lifted his hand to pat the girl on the head

"Too bad…He won't be able to see Natsu today!" The key bearer gave a cute pout while Gray chuckled at her actions

"What about Natsu-ah…" Gray stood silent too think for a bit then finally remembered about the stupid bet he and Natsu made the other day, luck was just on his side that time.

"Natsu-san, where are you?" Lucy shouted afar, hoping for a response

"What?" a grouchy voice came into, it was Natsu…the fire dragon slayer was wearing a frilly pink maid outfit with his hair tied into two small pig-tails

"Wha…" Gray widened his eyes for a moment then began to hysterically laugh "Pfft…That looks good on you, my servant!" his cheeks became flushed from all the laughing

"Shut it, stripper!" Natsu groaned and rapidly gave a hit at Gray's face

"Damn you, fire breathing freak!" Gray yelled out as he also prepared his fighting stance

"Bring it, droopy eyes!"

"Servants don't shout at their master, you little squint!"

"Who says I'm your servant, ice cube!"

"You two, shut up!" Erza leered behind the two mages

"They're at it again." Lucy shook her head before heading to the bar "Mira-san, is there something going on today?" she looked around and noticed that many guild members were gathered around the stage like they were waiting for something…or rather someone

"Oh right, you and Gray were out…" Mira said, lifting a finger up to her lips "Master will be announcing something very important!" the bartender smiled at the young girl in front of her

"Eh…Really?" Lucy showed an interested expression

"So, it's _that_ event again huh…" Gray, who heard the conversation, came commenting behind Lucy

"That?" Lucy arched her head to meet the ice make mage's gaze

"You'll know." Gray smiled at the blond before offering a hand "Let's go…I think it's about to start." Lucy took the hand and jumped down the stool, they walked near the gathered group as the master came into view

"Master!" A member near the stage shouted happily

"We've been waiting for you!" Another member shouted from afar while the others were cheering with excited faces.

"Hurry up and make the announcement," Macao, who was holding a beer mug, yelled impatiently "Who is it this year?"

"Ahem." Makarov coughed to get a little respect and attention, he darted his eyes at each and every one of his children "Since long ago, this has been Fairy Tail's custom and now the announcement of …" the elder trailed off

"The participants in the S-Class Wizard Promotional Trial!" Makarov announced, the audience came with cheers and shouts non-stop

"Eh? A trial?" Lucy asked, obviously surprised

"I'm ready for this!" Natsu, who was still in his maid outfit, lifted his fist up in the air being the overly joyous person he is

"The venue for this year's trial is the holy ground of our guild," Makarov spoke up again "Tenrou Island."

Oh's and Awe's were heard throughout the whole crowd…

"The six participants for this year's trial are…" The current master gave a big inhale, then eventually exhaled.

"Natsu Dragneel,"

"Alright, I knew it!" the fire dragon slayer spewed flames from his mouth

"Natsu, you did it!" Happy came flying near his partner in joy

"Elfman,"

"I must become an S-Class to be worthy to be called as a man!" the take-over mage exclaimed forwardly

"Cana Alberona,"

"…" the brunette stood silent, a train of thoughts were on her mind

"Levy MacGarden, and finally…"

"I finally got chosen!" widening her eyes, the script mage gasped at the sudden revelation, while her comrades went cheering on and on for her

"Gray Fullbuster…!"

"Hmph…The time has determinately come." Gray inwardly smirked, but thoughts flooded his mind when he realized one thing...

"_Lucy…" _the ice mage narrowed his eyes, glancing at the young girl beside him who had her eyes glued to the stage ever since Makarov had arrived in front

The dark eyed mage had two choices to choose from, to leave or to stay with Lucy until her memories had come back. But, one mistake may damage their relationship so far…

"Gray." The blond inescapably uttered, the said male froze in his spot "What are you…"

* * *

**Mademoiselle's Notes:**

* * *

**I know it's supposed to be 8 participants, but I already had things planned out so it lessened down to 6.  
**

* * *

I'm in a bad mood so I'm taking it out on this chapter...

A cliff-hanger is a cliff-hanger...sorry :/

Please review, don't worry I'll be treasuring them...


	6. Woebegone

_**Chapter 6: Woebegone**_

**Replies:**_**  
**_

_Hinagiku Zeelmart_: Apparently, I won't be telling you since there would be a bit of a change...for now, it's a secret ;3

_VanillaStratos_: Yup, I had already planned it all out that the trial would be showing here, and of course there's also the *ahem* Any who, please enjoy the new short crappy chapter!

_pikaqueen_: Ehe he...it's not 'that' amazing, besides...I have also read some of your stories and they are much more better than mine :

_RosesxandxNotes_: Definitely yes! Was it also noticeable in the story? Nah-don't worry, this time there won't be any mood changes from me.

_MartiaLae_: I was in a "great" mood that time so please forgive me. Heh, Natsu in a maid outfit made your day? (now that's something) Don't feel bad for Loke, be happy that I'm not killing him in the story xD By the way, your last request is a no-no, I have reasons :)

_Schnow-flakes_: I already gave you a little spoiler so...hush!

_anja_: Just who are you? Reveal yourself, seriously...I hope you'll be able to like this new chapter.

**And finally to: digitalxRENEGADE, Arisa Karamorita, Otaku'25, Devil 101, vanillaxxangel, Guest (7/31/12) for reviewing the previous chapter, I dearly thank you :**

* * *

"_Hmph…The time has determinately come." Gray inwardly smirked, but thoughts flooded his mind when he realized one thing..._

"_Lucy…" the ice mage narrowed his eyes, glancing at the young girl beside him who had her eyes glued to the stage ever since Makarov had arrived_

_The dark eyed mage had two choices to choose from, to leave or to stay with Lucy until her memories had come back. But, one mistake may damage their relationship so far…_

"_Gray." The blond inescapably uttered, the said male froze in his spot "What are you…"_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"-doing there, all grumpy and sad?" the blond girl raised a brow "Aren't you happy? You get to compete!" she gave out a wide grin

"But…" the ice make mage trailed off as he stood quietly

"What?" Lucy asked, crossing her arms over her chest

"It's nothing…" Gray lifted a hand and placed it on her shoulder, the key bearer felt her pulse race quiescently by the sudden contact

'_She definitely needs to know.' _The dark eyed young man said in thoughts before turning around and headed to where Makarov was "Lucy, come with me." taking hold of the girl's petite arm, he tagged her along with him to the bar.

"Ah…Gray, do you need something?" Makarov, who was sitting on top of the bar's table, gave a suspecting look from the said mage in front of him

"Master…when will _it_ take place?" Gray asked, not letting go of the grip from Lucy's arm "The trial…"

"It… _it_ will ensue by the next week." The current master of Fairy Tail stated straightly without a hint as he took glances from Lucy to Gray

"…" the raven haired man remained silent for awhile before taking off again in a light speed while poor Lucy tried to catch up

"G-Gray? Wait…up…" the blond said in breaths, not minding the beads of sweat rolling down to her neck

After a moment of running mindlessly, Gray stopped right in front of a serene looking place. The air was fresh, and the view was pleasing.

A smile made its way up to Lucy's lips…

Gray released Lucy before looking at her intently, this got the said person nervous but tried to act calm.

"Lucy, you need to know something…" Gray said "Something very important…" he tugged the bottom of his lips downward

"Something important?" The question made Lucy put a finger to her lip, Gray blushed at the action but quickly brushed it off.

"Please take it seriously."

"I will, Gray." Lucy gave a gentle smile that was soft as the gentle rays of the spring sun, and Gray was struck speechless

"Uh…Lucy, did you know that you d-" Before the ice mage could even finish his statement, a poof sound came into and a strawberry blond man appeared before Gray.

"What are you two doing here?" The man pushed his black rimmed glasses up before a usual smile was shown from his stoic face.

"You…" A certain eye twitched in annoyance but, luckily Lucy didn't notice the small action "What are you..."

The air in the area chilled momentarily.

"Loke-san!" the young blond exclaimed happily, being oblivious to the tense atmosphere "What are you doing here?" she asked innocently

"Ah, I just happened to pass by!" Loke gave a grin to the girl though something about it was unsettling

Gray just kept glaring at the celestial spirit, who here by, took his chance to tell Lucy the truth behind everything about her and her memories.

'_Damn Loke!'_ Gray hissed in his thoughts while killing the said person mentally in his head

"Why don't we talk?" the raven head said in a sing sang voice, putting up a fake smile

"Of course, why not?" the emerald eye spirit copied the same response that Gray did

"Lucy-" Gray turned to face her "Can you go there for a little while?" he asked nicely with a calm face, pointing to the direction

"Fine by me…" The key bearer anxiously muttered. She had no clue what happened between the two.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

**-)|X|(-**

"What are you doing here?!" Gray retorted first, shaping his fists into a ball

"You were going to tell her." Loke stated as a glum expression became visible from his face

"She needs to know…" the dark eyed mage scratched the back of his head "This instance…"

"Lucy's going to get hurt, you idiot!" Loke yelled out "If she knew about 'that' every thing's gonna get worse!" his brows were stitched together, the spirit known as Leo had bitter and sadness written all over his face.

"At least she knew the truth, rather than being all clueless about her past life…!"

"I don't want Lucy to get hurt…I really don't…"

"We can't leave her like this…" Gray uttered quietly "Lucy still doesn't know-"

"I already know." Both males widened their eyes, there Lucy stood behind them with a dejected down in mouth look…

They didn't expect it to become like this…

* * *

**Mademoiselle's Notes:**

Sigh...sorry if it's short...

I have a life for those who do not know :P

Oh...things are going to get hard at the next chapter.

Tell me what you think about this, and by the way, boring is accepted...Because there's no saying that it isn't :)


	7. Tears

**I'm so sorry for the late and delayed update!  
**

**Ugh...since when did September become a busy month for me?!  
**

**Yes, I'm busy since I recently decided to be a "cough-cough" AGAIN.**

**Well, the chapter's short...sorry...  
**

* * *

_**Chapter 7: Tears**_

_"She needs to know…" the dark eyed mage scratched the back of his head "This instance…"_

_"Lucy's going to get hurt, you idiot!" Loke yelled out "If she knew about 'that' every thing's gonna get worse!" his brows were stitched together, the spirit known as Leo had bitter and sadness written all over his face._

_"At least she knew the truth, rather than being all clueless about her past life…!"_

_"I don't want Lucy to get hurt…I really don't…"_

_"We can't leave her like this…" Gray uttered quietly "Lucy still doesn't know-"_

_"I already know." Both males widened their eyes, there Lucy stood behind them with a dejected down in mouth look…_

_They didn't expect it to become like this…_

* * *

**Normal POV**

"What…do you mean?" The ice mage stood still. Both mages wore shocked expressions on.

"I died, right…?" A sad smile plastered on her lips "I think I got my memory back but, it's still a bit fuzzy."

"Y-You did…?!" The celestial spirit widened his emerald eyes with an unbelievable expression "Then that means…you know about the thing about you and Gray…"

"Eh?" The young blond exclaimed "What about me and Gray?" She asked, a hint of cluelessness in her tone.

"…" As the words escaped her lips one by one, Gray felt sadness filling him up. He watched the other two converse and stayed silent along the way.

"Lucy, do you know who I am?" Seriousness washed over the lion spirit. Deep inside, he wanted his sole owner to remember at least him.

"Of course I do, Loke!" A big cheery smile made its way up to her features. It only took a bright expression to lift the burden off on all of them.

"Thank you…for remembering me." Loke gave one last smile before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"Ah…"

"He must have used up all his energy." Gray stated. Knowing that Lucy was still in progress of remembering every fragment of her memory.

"Is that so..." The celestial mage simpered softly.

"Let's go home?" The raven haired young man quiescently asked his company as she nodded in response.

"Yeah."

The two exited the secluded place and headed back to Gray's home. They were quiet on the way, none of them dared to speak a word.

This made Lucy feel uncomfortable.

'Gray…' Lucy thought, darting her dark brown eyes from time to time at the said person. She was worried yet, sad at the same time 'Is something bothering-'

"We're here." The young girl broke out of her train of thoughts when a low voice resounded through her ears. She was too much engulf in thinking and didn't even have the time to notice that they have already arrived at their own destination.

"Gray-"

"I think it's better for you to rest a bit," He stated, ignoring the voice that called out his name "We'll head to the guild later." The ice make mage was about to direct his self to the couch, when a pair of petite arms wrapped around him.

Lucy was hugging him.

Not even telling the reason why.

He blinked his widening eyes repeatedly, as his mind registered each action.

"Gray," The said person felt a muffled sound behind his back and listened intently "I-I'm sorry…"

"Lucy?" Gray gently placed his hands on hers' and slowly took them off of his waist. The young man turned around to reveal a blond girl with a tear-stained face.

"I'm sorry for leaving you," The young key bearer continued on. Faint hiccups covered the walls of the place "I-I…was an idiot that time but, I did that to save…you." Her dainty hand covered her face. She knew she looked indecent yet, from the day that she remembered about 'that', the tears just couldn't stop from falling.

It took a second for Gray to realize something.

"D-Don't tell me…you," Some had said that it was a disgrace for a man to cry since it would dishonor their dignity. But, for Gray, this was something else. It wasn't a mere reunion but, a long awaited dream that he held onto for days and months.

The mage lowered his head, facing the cold hard ground. He too, had kept the saddening memories piled up inside and now was the time to let them all out.

"Please…don't ever leave me again." His bare shoulders wrapped around the young girl as he dove his face onto her shoulder, it was as if he was holding onto his dear life.

"…"

The day full of gloom and sadness ended with an unforeseen situation…

* * *

**Mademoiselle's Notes:**

Sigh...is all I could say.

If you have any complaints, arguments, suggestions, feel free to ask me.

Otherwise...

Any who, Au revoir~!


	8. Concern

**Special thanks to: Hinagiku Zeelmart, SoraSky RoxasWind, Mirajane S and Erza S, RosesxandxNotes, Schnow-flakes, mary flora, and Guest (9/24/12) for reviewing the previous chapter.**

**I thank you for appreciating my so-called story...(ღ˘⌣˘ღ) ･*:.｡. .｡.:*･**

* * *

**Chapter 8: Concern**

"_D-Don't tell me…you," Some had said that it was a disgrace for a man to cry since it would dishonor their dignity. But, for Gray, this was something else. It wasn't a mere reunion but, a long awaited dream that he held onto for days and months._

_The mage lowered his head, facing the cold hard ground. He too, had kept the saddening memories piled up inside and now was the time to let them all out._

"_Please…don't ever leave me again." His bare shoulders wrapped around the young girl as he dove his face onto her shoulder, it was as if he was holding onto his dear life._

"…"

_The day full of gloom and sadness ended with an unforeseen situation…_

* * *

**Normal POV**

Time was passing by very quickly. Only four days were left until the S-Class Wizard Promotional Trial, and people around the guild became busier than ever. Some had left off to train while the others had relentlessly been relaxing inside the guild.

The morrow day began with a big commotion starting inside the halls of Fairy Tail, and the reason was because of a certain blond celestial mage. After the surprising revelation from Lucy the other day, the ice mage had told her to also let the others from the guild know.

"Y-You remember…?" The fire dragon slayer stuttered unknowingly. His hands were placed on the young girl's shoulders which were shaking rather abnormally.

"Yes…Natsu." The blond smiled, not knowing that her honorific towards him had changed due to her memories being back to the way it was. The dragon slayer was about to hug the girl with all his might when, a blur of the color blue flew directly to Lucy.

"L-Lucy!" A blue furred exceed muffled into the said person's clothing. "I missed you so much! I knew you weren't gone forever!" Tears of joy and rejoice were hinted beneath Happy's tone as of the others, they smiled and happily laughed at one another's tears.

"Happy," Lucy gave an alluring smile. "I'm sorry…for leaving everyone…" Her head hung low to cover her blurry eyes as fresh tears fully urged to come out.

"Don't cry," The script mage placed a dainty hand on her best friend's shoulder. "It will spoil the day, Lu-tan…!" She giggled.

"Lu-tan?" Lucy wiped her vivid tears and gave a laugh at the blue-haired girl. "Just because I'm at this state, it doesn't mean you need to call me that." She lifted her hands to her hips and huffed out.

"But it fits you, Lu-tan!" Levy clasped her hands together in glee. Now she won't be called a 'shrimp' anymore by a certain gruff-like person.

"Great, there's another shrimp."

Or maybe not…

"Gajeel?!" The said person had a huge smirk on his face but behind that tough looking mask, he was all too happy for Lucy being alive and well. The iron dragon slayer ruffled Levy's hair into a mess with the protests from her team mates, Droy and Jet.

"I missed you, too." The celestial mage responded with a hint of sarcasm dripping from her words.

"Don't be like that, Bunny Girl." The black haired mage placed his hand on the girl's head then began to give her the same treatment that Levy had.

"Neh Lu-tan, so does this mean-" The petite girl started.

"Again with nickname-"

"You remember about your relationship with Gray?"

"Fortunately, yes…I do." A tint of pink covered her cheeks, but unknown to Lucy, a pair of hands grabbed her shoulders.

"And she won't forget it again!" Gray tugged the bottom of his lips upward, into a smirk.

* * *

**(╯°□°）╯︵ ┻━┻**

A few hours had passed and the evening had already dotted below upon Fiore. The ice mage went back home with the young blond, as they talked about random topics.

"I still can't believe what happened awhile ago…" Gray mused.

"Well, that's reality for you!" Lucy made a silly face while bantering the raven haired man.

"But still, what Natsu did was-"

"Gray," Lucy interrupted and turned around to meet the latter's eyes.

"Yeah…?" He gave a lop-sided grin while putting his hands in his pockets.

"Shouldn't you be training?" Looking up at him from her small height, she raised a brow.

"What do you mean, Lucy…?" Mimicking her actions, he glanced at her serious look.

"There's only four days more before the S-Class Trial," Lucy stated. "No, it'd be three if you counted today."

"But…"

"If you're worried about me, then don't be…" Her brown eyes flickered towards the dark sky as she continued. "I can take care of myself for two days, this is what you've been waiting for, Gray."

"Can I…" He trailed off. "Can I really leave you? Just from yesterday I found out that you regained your memories, and after all of that pain from losing you…I…I'm going to leave you again?"

"Don't be silly, it's just two days!" Lucy laughed, trying to lift his spirits up.

"But, what if something happens to you?!" His eyes narrowed down at the girl.

"Loke's with me, and if you're that worried then I'll just stay at the guild." She tried reasoning until he finally agreed.

"Fine, but for your own sake…stay safe." He reached his arms out, hugging her like his life depended on it.

"You too, Gray." She smiled at him.

"Hah, it's as if you're saying that something bad might befall on me!" He joked.

"How nice of you to ruin the mood." Lucy harshly pushed him back, and went on ahead the pathway.

"I didn't mean it, I swear!" He ran after her retreating figure.

"Oh shush!" Lucy retorted as Gray chuckled at her.

'Only three more days, huh?' He thought...

* * *

**Dame's Notes:**

Oh...joy, I have finally *CENSORED* updated...(¬_¬)

I swear, no one's going to review this...

Oh well~

At least the story's alive again...

Although this chapter was crappy so...kill me now...（x_x；）


End file.
